


What I've Got To Give Is Not Enough

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Providing comfort after Brazil’s elimination from the World Cup.





	What I've Got To Give Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt.](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/887.html?thread=6519#cmt6519/)

Rafa raps his knuckles against the door gently, in case Ney is already asleep.

He hears the bedsprings protest as Ney gets up, then the faintest sounds of approaching steps before the door gets pulled open and Ney peers out.

“Hey, Rafinha.” Ney’s eyes are empty and the watery smile he musters for Rafa doesn’t hide the dejected expression.

“Hey.” He points behind Ney’s back with his chin.

Ney nods and moves aside to let Rafa inside the hotel room, then he closes the door and turns to him, expectant.

Rafa didn’t really think this through. It’s not like he thought Ney would be sleeping soundly after everything that happened but it’s not like he prepared a speech either.

There is nothing he can say, really.

He came to check on Ney, to see how he was holding up.

“How are you holding up?” He watches, alarmed, as Ney’s lip quivers, his eyes fill with tears and his brows furrow.

“Fuck.” Ney’s breath hitches. He pinches the bridge of his nose, tilts his head back as if he was trying to stop the tears from spilling.

“Ney,” Rafa exhales, moving closer on impulse, hands on Ney’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Ney chokes out.

“Oh, no, no, hey.” He rubs Ney’s shoulders with his palms but it only seems to make everything worse, the shoulders start shaking and he can hear the unsteady intake of breath that turns into a sob.

“Hey. Shh.” Rafa slips his hand around Ney’s neck and pulls him closer. Ney’s arm falls from his face and clutches into Rafa’s shirt instead.

Rafa watches the tears brimming in his eyes. Ney blinks and the tears fall. Rafa cups Ney’s face with both of his hands and catches the tears with his thumbs, smearing them across Ney’s cheeks but as he does so, more and more tears start falling.

“S-sorry,” Ney utters.

“Hush.” Rafa gives up on wiping the tears and instead slides his hand into the mess of Ney’s hair, nudging his head until Ney buries his face into Rafa’s shoulder.

His other arm is still wrapped around the small of Ney’s back, holding him close. His shirt gets wet from the warm tears that keep coming for several more minutes. He keeps holding onto Ney, fingers idly stroking his back, trying to offer wordless comfort, no matter how small.

Finally, the shaking stops. Rafa presses a kiss to Ney’s cheek, it tastes salty from the tears.

“Sorry,” Ney says after a long stretch of time, pulling away. 

Rafa knows better than to ask if Ney’s okay. None of them are okay. “You feeling sleepy?”

“No.” Ney steps away and turns his back on Rafa, then rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffles, then asks, “You?”

“Not at all. Videogames?”

Ney nods at the suggestion and goes to set up their game on the Xbox. No better way to keep their minds from working overtime, stuck in the game on an endless loop of could-have-been.


End file.
